


Your Turn, My Turn

by n4stym4ch1n3



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Original Work
Genre: Gun Fucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mechanophilia, Other, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Technophilia, Vibrating Robot Hands, Wire Play, apollo gets to have fun too!, mica fucks the gun arm, robot fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4stym4ch1n3/pseuds/n4stym4ch1n3
Summary: Mica is secretly trying to relieve some pent up stress without the giant robot that saved his life finding out. Apollo finds out, but it ends up being fun for the both of them.
Relationships: Apollo (OC)/Mica (OC), Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 21





	Your Turn, My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> hi! these are my two fallout:new vegas ocs!  
> some backstory: Apollo is a securitron turned medic bot who saves Mica, an ex-raider, from dying in the desert. Mica was shot by his own faction, who intended to leave him for dead. Apollo couldn't let this happen, so they brought him back to their shack and bandaged him up. Mica hates robots due to a traumatic past, but it seems he might be warming up to one.

Mica shifted against the thin sheets of the medical bed, left hand holding his bandaged side. The metal frame creaked and he quickly glanced to the sleeping securitron in the corner. 

Apollo was still, save for the slight twitching of their claws.

He sighed a breath of relief, letting his right hand move from his thigh to the front of his pants. His palm lingered over the fabric before he uncertainly started rubbing. That uncertainty soon fell away as he applied more pressure to the hardening spot. 

Eventually, he took himself out of his pants and panted lightly. With another glance towards Apollo’s absent form, Mica resumed his task. This time, he started to pump his exposed cock with his hand and nearly groaned aloud. 

Covering his mouth, he settled down to work himself to his finish. As quickly and as quietly as possible. 

He kept a fast pace and shut his eyes, trying to focus. He definitely didn’t want Apollo to catch him nor the awkwardness that would ensue. 

It had been weeks and his unfortunate gunshot injury kept him from giving himself some TLC. His new reality that consisted of this shed and that robot stressed him the hell out. He really, really needed this.

As the minutes passed by, he started to grow frustrated.  _ It was taking too long! _ Normally, it was never like this. 

He tried to think of past partners, but still found himself falling flat.

“Come on, come on…” Whispering to himself, he started to groan from his increasing desperation. “God, please!” He was close to giving up when precisely what he didn’t want to happen, happened. 

Unnoticed by him, a large shadow suddenly fell over his body.

“Need some help?” A cheery, but concerned voice piped up. 

Mica practically yelped and sat upright, scrambling to cover himself with the sheet as he felt a jabbing pain in his side from the quick movement. Apollo was right at his bedside- how did they get there so quietly?

“Y-You!” He tried to calm down his breathing, rubbing at his bandages while trying to hide what he was up to. 

Apollo saw it all. Well, they really only caught the last bit there. It was enough to tell that their friend here was having issues! “It looks like you’re having some  _ trouble _ , there.” They exaggeratedly gestured to Mica’s groin, the light from their screen practically putting a spotlight on it.

“I’m not having trouble! I’m doing just fine, no thanks to you.” He practically hissed, huffing in embarrassment. “Go back to sleep mode or whatever the hell it is you do at night.”

“No need to get so worked up!” Apollo backed up slightly, letting him have a bit of room for once. “I just want to help.” They had their claws held up in a placating manner. “It’s my job as a medic.”

They sounded truly honest, at least.

Mica felt himself throb beneath the sheets and briefly shut his eyes to sigh and clear his head, taking a moment. He couldn’t believe he was actually starting to consider the offer. 

“Do you even know how to-...” He looked down to Apollo’s unwieldy claws. “You don’t even have hands!”

“Don’t worry, Mikey, I have something better!” Apollo actually sounded excited about this as they retracted their claws into the round, bulky bases that each housed a gatling laser and submachine gun respectively. 

“A vibration mode!” A  **VVVVRRRR** penetrated the room, startling Mica once more. The asymmetrical ends had come alive with loud vibrations.

He stared at them, half in shock and horror and half in complete disbelief that this was even happening. He didn’t even want to consider why Apollo had that function or what they used it for.

“I- okay.” Mica felt defeated, but he didn’t have any other option. Like hell he was going to try to sleep like this.

Apollo bounced in front of him on their wheel, drawing closer. They bent over him a bit, casting him in their screen’s light. “Can I see now?” They asked almost sweetly, letting the vibrating ‘hands’ brush at his exposed thighs.

“Fine.” He nearly trembled from that sensation alone as he exposed himself to the robot. This certainly was going to be… something. He slicked his hair back out of his face, moist from perspiration, and resigned himself to letting Apollo touch him.

Apollo slowly slid up to his inner thighs, so close to his cock. They practically massaged the tissue there, and it, admittedly, did feel nice. 

Suddenly, they were on him.  _ Right there _ . Mica then gasped louder than he meant to, gripping the sheets hard as the metal rubbed over his sensitive, bare skin. 

“Ah- too much?” Apollo seemed to become nervous at the sound, withdrawing slightly.

“No- no! You just...surprised me. Keep going.” He admitted, nearly cursing as he realized he just encouraged a robot to touch him. Sexually. 

Apollo didn’t give him any time to mentally berate himself, instead starting to apply pressure experimentally. 

Mica’s thoughts were quick to shut up at that. Apollo moved their limbs up his length simultaneously, pressing and withdrawing as the buzzing metal gave him the most intense sensation. “Ohh…fuck.” He exhaled, gulping and leaning back against the wall and tilting his hips up just the slightest bit. He really was enjoying this, wasn’t he.  _ Unbelievable…  _ but he kept moaning and panting in little bursts, regardless. 

After a little while of that, Apollo let his length slip into the small hole of the arm that housed the submachine gun. The inside felt extremely warm, like it was going to fire, and a little rough, but it had Mica quickly grabbing at their ridged arm for purchase. He refused to think about the fact that his dick was basically in a gun that was  _ also _ attached to a giant robot. 

“Uhh…I’m getting close.” Mica let out a little moan, shutting his eyes in pleasure once more. He was practically curled up against the metal chassis. It was so hot against his skin, but he didn’t want to pull away in the slightest.

Apollo let their free hand’s claws extend again and tried to hold at the other’s hand clutching the sheets. Mica let them without comment, too focused on reaching that peak. 

“You’re doing so good…” Apollo told him softly, completely sheathing the other into their ‘palm’. The vibrations entirely consuming his cock quickly became too much. The robot really meant business, that’s for sure. “Ah-Apollo! Uh!” He abruptly came with a shout or two, filling the barrel and jerking against the firm frame in front of him. 

Apollo held him there through the aftershocks before withdrawing slowly, paying no mind to the cum dripping out from the barrel. 

They were more focused on watching Mica. The way their screen’s light casted shadows over his slick skin, the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. That flustered and lightly battered face.

“Beautiful.” They said aloud, causing him to look up at them. 

His already flushed face managed to turn even redder, as if it were possible. “Don’t talk to me like that after we just…” He turned away, embarrassment quickly catching up to him. “I’m not…”

Apollo just smiled at him, their claws still clutching his hand. Mica suddenly realized this and pulled away awkwardly.

“Yeah, uh… thanks for that.” He coughed. 

“You’re welcome!” Apollo beamed. They then shifted on their wheel, thinking a moment as their fans whirred. “My turn?” They asked eagerly. 

Mica certainly wasn’t expecting that, head turning to gage whether that was a joke or not. Judging by their hopeful expression, it was not. 

No way was he going to jerk off a robot.  _ No fucking way. _

“Do you even have the equipment for  _ that _ ?” Was all Mica could ask. 

“No, but… you could touch me  _ here _ . It feels...similar.” Apollo giggled shyly as they touched at the brightly buttoned panel on their chassis.

They  _ did _ just help him out. Declining and just going to sleep without returning the favor would make him look like a complete asshole.  _ When did Mica start to care about being an asshole? That used to be his job! Nevermind _ , he shook his thoughts away. What he said next made him think he was out of his mind.

“Alright, but just this once.” He scooted to the edge of the bed, even letting his feet dangle as his side didn’t hurt him much in the moment. The painkillers Apollo gave him definitely helped with that.

Apollo wheeled close enough to let him freely touch without reaching. They would hate to make him strain too hard.

Mica’s hand hovered over the metal and he hadn't realized how much heat was coming off of them until now. He didn’t even consider that they might feel arousal at all. 

As he was thinking, Apollo took his hand and pressed it flat against the panel. The buttons lightly pressed into his skin and he could feel a soft burning sensation from the temperature. It wowed him… Apollo felt so, so alive. 

Their screen dimmed slightly as Mica clumsily felt up the panel, occasionally pressing the buttons.  _ It felt so nice to be touched again _ , Apollo thought.

With a quiet click, the panel slid aside. Mica was a little surprised at that, hand moving back a bit as he looked up at the screen for confirmation. Apollo just bept encouragingly.

“You really want me to put my hand in there?” He asked, looking at the opening dubiously.

“Mhm!” Apollo rocked back and forth on their wheel, patient but still eager.

“Well… here goes.” Mica started to dip his fingers inside the panel, feeling at the smooth inner metal cautiously. “Better not shock me to death.”

“I’ll try not to!” Apollo joked, but their voice was just the slightest bit strained. Those meager touchings were already having an affect on them, pleasure gradually trickling into their circuits.

Mica’s entire hand was now inside as he has gained confidence that Apollo wasn’t going to shock or crush his fingers. He explored the sides and upper portion of the inside cavity, dragging his fingers along the material. 

“There you go, just like that…” Apollo encouraged him as they jerked a bit, sensitive. They put their claws over his hand on their outer chassis, wanting to be close to him. Closer still. 

“Press a little harder?” They asked him with a pleading expression, rocking a bit into his touch.

“Okay, give me a second.” Mica fit more of his arm inside, just up to the end of his forearm. He wanted to reach the back.

Fingers bumping against it, he felt what must have been some kind of wiring system. Concentrating, he pressed hard at the metal there and traced the plugs. 

Apollo started to whine softly, “Oh! That’s-That’s nice, that’s really nice… Stay there, please.” They couldn’t help but pull him further against them.

Finding himself chuckling lightly, Mica kept his digits pressed against the metal and looked up to see Apollo’s digitally projected face. Their pixelated smile and closed eyes were almost endearing as the image skipped and glitched, like an unsteady projector.

He curled his finger around a cluster of wires, tugging a bit before sliding his fingers across them, like he was soothing it. 

Apollo seemed to  _ really _ like that, because they told him so. And they couldn’t stop talking, simulating panting like they were somehow deprived of digital oxygen.

“You’re really good at this, you know- Ahh! So good! Oh- Please! Don’t move- Thank you! I’m almost- I’m going to!” They went silent for a few moments just before they overloaded, flickering screen going dark as they pulled him flush against their chassis. 

Slowly, Apollo let him go and their screen properly restored its display. They just looked at him for a moment, panel shutting with another click. 

Then, they bent down and quietly pulled Mica against them once more. This time, it was to embrace him. They were overly mindful of his wound and did not squeeze him, just simply circling their segmented arms around him. 

Mica felt awkward as he hesitantly patted the flat top of them, right between the boxy shoulders, where their ‘head’ would be. 

“Alright, alright, we are not cuddling.” Mica said, though his voice lacked any negativity. He leant back from their hug and Apollo obediently shifted away, though they didn’t want to.

“Goodnight!” Apollo said to him in a sing-song voice, “Hope you have sweet dreams!”

“You too.” He said without realizing. Apollo perked up at that, practically beaming down at him. He felt his face grow hot and he suddenly turned around, laying facing away from them in an attempt to play off his embarrassment.

“Goodnight.” He hated how soft his voice sounded. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and suggestions are appreciated! <3


End file.
